dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegetto (Universe 16)
(fusee) (fusee) Grandpa Gohan (half-adoptive grandfather) Baddack (half-father) King Vegeta (half-father) Hanasia (half-mother) Raditz (half-brother) Dr. Brief (father-in-law) Mrs. Brief (mother-in-law) Unnamed half-cousin Unnamed half-cousin, once removed (wife) (half-ex-wife) (half-son) (half-son) (half-son) (daughter/student) (half-granddaughter/student) (half-daughter-in-law) Kibito Kai (mentor) Elder Kai (mentor)}} didn't fuse together in order to become me?|Vegetto, in "Uub and Buu get the honors!"}} Vegetto (ベジート, Bejitto), Vegito in some English translations, is the fusion of and through the use of the Potara Earrings. He is the husband of , and the father of , , , and . In Universe 16, Vegetto never unfused into Goku and Vegeta due to keeping up his barrier while being absorbed by , whereas in Universe 18, Vegetto let down his barrier, resulting in Vegetto unfusing into his two components. The Z-Fighters later asked Porunga to undue the fusion, but the wish was denied because the wish was beyond his power. After a certain period of reflections about their lives and feelings, Vegetto chose Bulma over and married her, later siring a child with her. He is recognized as the strongest being in the universe and is even worshiped as a God by a few alien races. He is one of the guardians of Universe 16, along with his son and daughter, Gohan and Bra. Appearance Being the result of the fusion of Vegeta and Gokū, Vegetto is a mixture of the two 's characteristics. His height is derived from Gokū, while his hair is more inclined to that of Vegeta's; it stands upward constantly, but has two bangs in front, a trait inherited from Goku. As a Super Saiyan, his hair turns golden-yellow and gets even spikier, looking nearly identical to Gokū in appearance. As a Super Saiyan 2, his hair becomes even spikier, losing his two hair bangs and gaining an aura of lightning around his body. As a Super Saiyan 3, he again greatly resembles Gokū with ungainly amounts of hair and more defined musculature. Vegetto wears two earrings as a result of his Potara fusion. His regular outfit consist of an inverted version of Gokū's signature gi, with the colors of the gi and undershirt reversed. The inversion is caused by adopting the color of Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, while using the orange of Goku's gi for the undershirt. He also wears white boots and gloves in the same style as Vegeta. Personality in "Facing the opponent that made you who you are"}} Vegetto of Universe 18 and Vegetto of Universe 16 are more-or-less the same. However, this Vegetto is further developed as an important character rather than a secondary one. Nevertheless, Vegetto's personality is a perfect mixture between that of Vegeta's and Goku's. He exhibits Vegeta's tendency to cocky, to taunt others as well as sense of pride and intelligence, while inheriting the easy-going, cheerful nature, and winning spirit of Gokū. His life has led him astray due to a lack of challenge, as there is no longer a threat to him in his universe, and he hides a more sadistic side of himself in his need for competition. This is shown in the novelization when he vents in a hidden corner of space over his own half-son refusing to train with him. Even Dabura states to that he is not completely pure. History Birth Like in Universe 18 in Age 774, and used the Potara earrings to fuse into Vegetto in order to defeat . But in Universe 16, the fusion was not dissolved as Vegetto sustained his energy barrier after being seemingly absorbed and therefore was not exposed to the unusual atmosphere inside of Super Buu. Super Buu notices this and attempts to take advantage of Vegetto's size to fight him evenly inside his own body. Vegetto, however, also releases the Fat Buu from inside Super Buu, causing the monster to revert to his original form, Kid Buu, and allowing Vegetto to escape with the captured victims (including fat Buu, something that did not occur in U18). Once outside, Vegetto witnessed Super Buu's reversal back to Kid Buu, who, as soon as he was completely himself, let out an insane cry and fired a planet shattering blast which was deflected by Vegetto, mimicking the events from Universe 18. The two then fight, but Vegetto easily defeats Kid Buu and destroys the insane monster by repeatedly vaporizing sections of his body until nothing remains. Mr. Satan is, once again, the "hero who defeated Buu" despite his utter lack of contribution this time. The Z-Fighters allow this, and Vegetto uses the Dragon Balls of Namek in order to revive Buu's victims and to try and defuse Gokū and Vegeta. However, Porunga declared that this was impossible even for him, and Vegetto, though initially shocked, resigned himself to his fate. Vegetto also asked King Yemma to revive Majin Buu as a better person (which in U18 led to the birth of Uub). However, because of Vegeta never having a chance to prove himself to King Yemma like during the battle with Kid Buu in Universe 18, King Yemma declined the request. New Responsibilities Vegetto then decided to live with both of his families, living with both Bulma and . Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra of Universe 16 have become great friends and even considered themselves as siblings. This was, at first, very hard to accept by both families, especially Trunks, who did not see Vegetto as his true father. Vegetto, after a lot of reflection, eventually favored Bulma as his wife, a decision favored mostly by Vegeta's contempt towards Chi-Chi. Surprisingly, Vegetto developed a close friendship with Android 18 (which according to Salagir, was gained from Vegeta, who, during a group reunion between the Cell and Buu's Sagas, developed a relationship of mutual respect and understanding with the Android). Android 18, like the Saiyan, felt out of place and was (basically) bored. This winds up being crucial in Vegetto's relationship with his family, since it's #18 who manages to convince Vegetto to accept the responsibilities he had inherited from Gokū and Vegeta, particularly their families. Hunger Crisis However, even though Vegetto managed to stand up to his responsibilities, another serious problem came along the way: hunger. Vegetto's body consumed so much energy that it required Senzu Beans to restore the energy lost during a single day. Vegetto talked to Korin, Dende, and the Old Kai about this problem and they all agreed that there was only one possible solution: to widen the production of Senzu Beans to the point of mass production. To this end, Kibitoshin and the Old Kai selected an unknown, underdeveloped planet inhabited only by lower wild life to plant the Senzu Beans, because the Earth could not possibly have enough soil for such a radical procedure. Vegetto had to learn Kibitoshin's teleportation technique to get there (a feat accomplished only in 3 days) since there were no ki signals strong enough to use Instant Transmission. Upon arrival Vegetto named the planet "Last Hope", as it was his only salvation from starving to death. A massive project was then undertaken by Vegetto and the Z-Fighters, in which they prepared the entire planet for cultivation, something which, according to the Elder Kai, was predicted to result in the production of over 1,000,000 Senzu Beans a year (2740 beans per day). However, since Senzu beans take a full year to grow, Vegetto would have to endure an entire year of starvation with only the two remaining non-planted Senzu Beans to relieve the hunger. Despite Vegetto being brought to the brink of death, after a full year, the first Senzu Beans finally grew, starting a cycle of cultivation that would ensure Vegetto's survival. After surviving such a terrible ordeal, Vegetto was brought before the Old Kai, who confronted the Saiyan with his responsibility of being the universe's guardian brought by his incredible power. Vegetto was hard to convince, since he had both Gokū's sense of justice and Vegeta's sense of Saiyan pride. Although he was reluctant, he eventually accepted the Old Kai's request. Fatherhood Later on, Vegetto had a child with Bulma, . Vegetto, not being occupied with the training of like Gokū of Universe 18, had more time for personal training with his daughter. He also trained his granddaughter, . Many of these training sessions seem to have involved bringing his children with him to planets engaged in armed conflict, one of which failed as the aliens recognized Vegetto before he could depart and let Bra handle the situation. Entrusting Gohan as protector of the Earth, Vegetto leaves to battle cosmic threats which include the Immortal of Pandora, the Universal Mafia and Hildegan. Because of Vegetto's frequent absence, the Earth and the Son-Briefs family were often in danger due to countless other alien villains arriving to try and take revenge on Vegetto through his family, or to kidnap his loved ones and use them against him. The actions of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks prevented any terrible outcomes of this. Bra's Problem In Age 784, Vegetto senses his six-year old daughter Bra (who is a Super Saiyan) fighting against Gohan on Earth. After sensing her malevolent ki on a faraway planet, Vegetto was initially concerned about the predicaments, but once a convicted alien ogre asks if he has any problems, Vegetto tells him that his son will take care of it. When Bra was defeated and taken to the lookout to the healed by Dende, Vegetto teleports to the vicinity and tells Bra she has a self-control problem to take care of. Upon entering inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegetto sternly tells Bra to become a Super Saiyan. When she says she cant unless anger is involved, Vegetto tells her that is the problem and explains why controlling it is a necessity after the first transformation. After verbally noting that there is no risk upon getting angry here for training purposes, Vegetto then begins to think of several ways to get Bra mad. When 10 minutes pass by in the real world (thus equaling to two and a half days in the chamber), Vegetto angrily storms out while calling Bra a stupid brat. After going on a tantrum that she doesn't listen, cooperate, and actively makes everything harder, Vegetto proclaims that he gives up before using Instant Transmission to teleport to some unknown location to vent his frustrations, much to Bulma's disappointment. When Gohan finishes training Bra, Vegetto and everybody else listens to Bra apologizing for putting the Earth in jeopardy. When she finished, Vegetto challenges her to fight transformed against the most annoying person ever (Gotenks). After silently watching them fight for a little while, Vegetto begins to react when Bra creates a powerful move to use against Gotenks, but Gohan intervenes and tells him to wait. When Bra proves the entire technique to be a folly just to humiliate Gotenks, Vegetto intervenes and stops Gotenks from killing Bra with a powerful Kamehameha. Life then goes back to normal when Gohan concludes the sparring match. Dragon Ball Multiverse Debut Vegetto meets Gokū and Vegeta prior to Uub's first match against Tidar. He remarks that U16 and U18 diverged when Vegetto first appeared, but no further information is revealed. Vegetto and his family were invited by the Vargas to participate. Vegetto appears from the shadows to his former selves, Gokū and Vegeta of Universe 18, explaining his confusion at how they managed to defeat and "seal" Majin Buu. Interaction between Vegetto and his former lives is undisplayed, though his reaction to Gokū and Vegeta is less significant than the two Saiyan's reaction to Vegetto's astonishing power. In the novelization, Vegetto is shown talking to Buu (U4) about the tournament proceedings where Vegetto warns him not to cheat and plot the next fight between them, or else Vegetto will forfeit and leave. First Round It was revealed in the early pages of the Dragon Ball Multiverse comic that Vegetto would end up fighting . Broly, who had constantly grown in power over the years due to his Legendary Super Saiyan form and proved to be a match for Vegetto. He and Broly fought a long and titanic battle in which Vegetto was forced to power up to Super Saiyan 2 and, for the first time in his life, was physically damaged in battle. Vegetto ended the fight by powering up to Super Saiyan 3. This form increases his mass to that of a black hole and begins sucking up the weaker competitors from the ring. Vegetto launches the Final Dragon Flash and traps Broly in the far reaches of space while the Vargas prepared to send him back to his universe. After the match, Vegetto noticed that Universal Buu had gone in chase of Broly and pursued him into space. Vegetto, along with Gohan and Bra, succeeded in stalling Buu until Broly was sent back to his own universe (albeit being badly injured by Bra, who inadvertently attacked both Vegetto and Gohan in her uncontrolled Super Saiyan 2 state). Vegetto was then healed and continued viewing the oncoming fights. When Bra was set to fight against of Universe 6, Vegetto informed Bra that she was not to kill Zangya or use any unnecessary violence against her (as to train her to control her anger) or else he would disqualify her from the tournament. Although Bra accidentally killed Zangya, but penultimately admitted she did not mean to kill her, Vegetto considered this an act of maturity and self-control, and ultimately allows her to remain. In his observations of the following matches, Vegetto makes no remarks in regards to seeing his father or seeing . He does, however, comment on the replacement Cell Junior that Cell attempts to create in secret right before a match. Vegetto is one of the few so far to notice that Cell's power has definitely increased due to him producing a Cell Jr much stronger than Perfect Cell. Second Round When it finally became morning, Vegetto is shown to be walking out of his universe's apartment along with Piccolo, Gohan and Videl. When Bra makes a comment about spending another day watching boring fights filled with amateurs, Vegetto sternly tells her to use this free time to train on her patience and self-control. When Buu interrupts the musical-interlude due to their "incompetence", Vegetto tells Piccolo that he won't intervene due to the chance of seeing Buu playing music. As South Kai was absorbed by Fat Buu during their match, Vegetto listens to the shocked expressions of Goten and Trunks. Now amused, he asks Gohan on how much he told to the kaioshins, with the latter saying everything (Cell, Buu and his absorptions, Freeza, etc). As Super Saiyan Bra attempts to attack Bojack whom which was blasted into their area by Cell during their match, Vegetto was there to restrain her. Subsequently after, Bojack was slain by Cell and leaves his corpse in the area of universe 16. As the match between Krillin and Tapion escalates, Vegetto is amazed when he sees Tapion being able to contain and control all of Hirudegarn during the fight. Vegetto is set to fight the mysterious of Universe 5 in the second round. However, he loses his match because XXI sends him to a dimension in which time progresses slower. Vegetto breaks free but he lost because time already passed. When Vegetto is finally back he does not know what is happening, and he asks Baddack and King Cold - who are now fighting - what they are doing there. When they ignore him, Vegetto angrily smashes their heads into the ground. After being calmed by a Varga, the Western Supreme Kai confirms that Vegetto lost his match and has been absent from the ring for nearly two hours. Despite his protests, Gohan scold's him for being immature, letting his hot temper risking their entire universe's disqualification, and forsaking Pan's resurrection. Realizing Gohan was right, Vegetto teleported himself far away to vent his frustrations. In an asteroid belt, Vegetto was furious that XXI had ruined what he and Buu had planned in the tournament. He was even more furious that he was tempted to lash out at Gohan, showing that he had to keep his temper in check. Calming himself down, Vegetto plans on meeting up with the most powerful participants alongside himself; Buu, Cell and Gast. Returning to the stadium, Vegetto was surprised that Buu had nearly taken over the tournament in his absence, much to the dismay of his Universe. Spectating The Third Round During the match between Cell and Tapion, Vegetto was loudly praising the combo attack Cell used on Hirudegarn, much to the utter embarrassment of Gohan and to the shock of the two Cell Jrs. When Cell finally won his match and decided to go inside of his apartment to clean up, Vegetto leans against the low wall separating their universes and happily mocks him by saying "try not to kill your children on the way". When Zen Buu powered up during his match against Gotenks, Vegetto was shown to be utterly disgusted (and perhaps even slightly worried) upon sensing the awesome power of Buu. When the lunch break was announced by the Grand Kai, Vegetto is shown to be happily eating with the members of his universe. After a hour of gluttonous eating, Vegetto is comically shown to be very fat who rolls on the ground due to being unable to stand. This action inspires Trunks to ridicule Vegetto and jokes that he is about to explode just like Cell, leaving Bra to insult her brother's intelligence. During the match between King Cold and Son Bra, Vegetto is silently seen watching King Cold dodging Son Bra's spiral energy blast with incredible finesse. When the count down begins upon seeing Son Bra falling down due to her severe injuries, Vegetto silently listens to the conversation between Pan and Gohan about Bra being dead or not. The Hunt for Ginyu After Bra comes out as the victor, "King Cold" switches bodies with Bra, and bids farewell to his home universe. Vegetto and Gohan confront the former soldier of this. Ginyu attempts to trick them but Vegetto and Gohan are not fooled. An enraged Vegetto grabs Ginyu's shirt and Instand Transmissions to Freeza and Coola. Freeza, along with his brother, get hit by Vegetto's air pressure attacks and are easily dealt with by him. Vegetto holds and restrains Ginyu and forces him to switch bodies with Bra again. After Ginyu refuses, Vegetto threatens to destroy his immortal soul completely, a fate worse than death, but Ginyu shrugs it off as a bluff. Ginyu proceeds to trick Vegetto by firing a mouth blast at Bra, who's in the healing tank in King Cold's body, but Vegetto predicts this and uses Instantaneous Movement to teleport them to empty space, stating he's stopped his daughter from rampaging for several years. Vegetto, getting irritated with Ginyu, slams him on the ground. Ginyu tries to stop Vegetto from harming him by telling him he'll be sent back to his universe from fighting outside the tournament, therefore forever being separated from his daughter. Vegetto assures him that no one will discover it. Ginyu turns Super Saiyan, ready to test out his new hybrid body. When Ginyu attacks Vegetto, it does little-to-no damage to Vegetto, and Ginyu is easily swiped away, telling Ginyu that not even Bra could comes to a tenth to his power. Vegetto assures Ginyu that a person cannot reach their full potential if they are not in harmony with the body and spirit. Ginyu responds that there is no such thing as becoming powerful without losing kindness. Ginyu transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and is able to control it, unlike Bra. As Ginyu charges at Vegetto and sends several ki blasts his way, he states there power isn't that much apart, which Vegetto replies he's "drunk on power that isn't his". After Vegetto is hit by Ginyu's attacks, he quickly turns into a Super Saiyan 3 and appears behind him, punching him brutally. After Ginyu lands roughly on the ground, Vegetto grabs him by the neck and lifts him up in attempts to make him switch bodies with Bra. Ginyu then fires the change technique, while Gohan, Piccolo, and Pan wonder where Vegetto went. Vegetto Instant Transmissions back to the tank where Bra is inside, aiming Ginyu's change technique at Bra. With Bra back in her original body, she wonders why he beat up her body so badly. As Coola recovers from Vegetto's previous attack, Coola lashes out on Vegetto, but misses due to Vegetto Instant Transmissioning himself and Bra away before he could hit them. Coola, along with his brother, are subsequently possessed by Babidi. Vegetto Instant Transmissions back to Universe 16's wing, and asks Piccolo for some senzu beans. Piccolo repairs Bra's clothing. While Bra chews on a senzu bean, she states she's going to bed, which makes Vegetto annoyed, saying it'd be the smart thing to study her future opponent; Gast Carcolh. A vision of the future During the match between of Universe 3 and of Universe 13, Baddack has a vision of Vegetto with his hand around Gohan's throat, with Gohan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Bra tells Gokū and Vegeta that no one can stop Vegetto, especially not them. Abilities , on and Vegetto's power, in "The terrifying power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!!"}} As a fusion of Vegeta and Gokū, with their power combined into one, therefore, making an tremendously powerful Saiyan fusion beyond imagination. Vegetto was already the most powerful character to appear in the ''Dragon Ball manga. That holds somewhat true in Dragon Ball Multiverse as he is currently the most powerful confirmed protagonist, or of the Z-Fighters. As a Saiyan, he possesses superhuman strength (even eclipsing that of Saiyans like Gokū who can push entire mountains apart on pure strength alone), speed, and endurance. His physiology and training allows him to hold his breath for an extremely extended period of time even while in space. Even in his base form, Vegetto is by far stronger than many characters at their full power, including Gohan after his potential was unlocked. His daughter in her Super Saiyan 2 form seems to be close to his basic Super Saiyan form. When becoming a Super Saiyan 2, he is able to turn the tables against Broly once again. As a Super Saiyan 3, Vegetto's ki was so tremendously powerful that his density became equal to that of a black hole. However, he can only maintain this transformation for a limited period of time, due its drawbacks as well as its sheer power. So far, the only fighters in the tournament that have posed any real challenge to him are Broly and Zen Buu. Broly was the first one to have ever hurt Vegetto since he was created and actually grew stronger than him at certain points during their fight. Buu was able to fight evenly against him (albeit in a weakened state) and his children without using his full might. By his own admission, Vegetto believes that Buu is the most dangerous contestant in the tournament and notes that, while he might have a slight edge in terms of raw power, Buu could easily close the gap. Moreover, he has no idea what new powers Buu has acquired and is unsure whether or not he truly could beat the Majin in an all-out fight. Techniques Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate objects by using one's own mind. Used to manipulate a planet's atmospheric airflow to help intimidate the Don into submission. Spirit Sword: Vegetto can create a powerful sword of Ki to either impale or cut an opponent. He used this to intercept Broly before he could attack Gokū. Instantaneous Movement: is a technique that allows Vegetto to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Vegetto can transport anywhere within the universe. Majin Punisher: Vegetto effectively wields a technique similar to a Kiai in order to vaporize the body parts of opponents with immense regenerative abilities like Majin Buu. Its power is even regarded by Buu as the "technique that can destroy him". Complete Shot: ''' Vegetto punches the opponent twice and uppercuts their chin before kicking them away. He then dashes after them to knock the opponent away with a punch and kick to their side. Vegetto used this move to batter and pummel Broly around. '''Multi-Form: The ability to split into multiple individuals. Vegetto's limit is currently known to be 2. Learned from Tien when trying to visit Trunks school play and visit Chi-Chi on her birthday at the same time. Double Buster: A powerful dual shot energy wave that packs lots of power. Used against Gohan when the latter wished to test his might against Vegetto in the U16 novel (chapter 2). Also called the Kikoha Wave. Energy Shield: A strong force field that can repel even the most mythical of attacks. Used against Buu to prevent getting absorbed. Also called Saiyan Shield. Big Bang Kamehameha: First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha and the Big Bang Attack into a large energy sphere and he fires an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam that damages the target severely, if not killing them outright. Super Saiyan 2 Vegetto used this move to counter Broly's Omega Blaster. Though both attacks cancelled each other out, the explosion sends them both flying and severely wounding them both. This technique is Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's signature attack in Dragon Ball GT. Final Dragon Flash: A fusion of Goku's Dragon Fist and Vegeta's Final Flash. Charged and fired exactly like the Final Flash, the blast is gigantic and, as it is about to hit the target, takes the shape of Shenron (like the Dragon Fist), which engulfs the target and turns back to its original shape. When used by Super Saiyan 3 Vegetto, the energy involved in the attack is so enormous that just charging it causes gravitational abnormalities in the area, as it, until released, will cause Vegetto's body mass to swell up to the density of a black hole. It is unknown if Vegetto can use it without being a Super Saiyan 3 or can fire more than one shot. Soul Destruction: A technique where the user can destroy a person's soul, therefore erasing their existence. While this technique is never demonstrated, Vegetto threatens Ginyu that he will destroy his soul if he doesn't return Bra's body back to her. Techniques (Inherited) Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. This ability was inherited from both Goku and Vegeta. Ki Blast: A powerful shot of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used against Majin Buu when inside of his own body. This technique was inherited from both Goku and Vegeta. Kiai: A invisible push of energy. Used against the Immortal of Pandora during their battle. This technique was inherited from Goku Telepathy: Like Goku, he can communicate telepathically with other people. Used to talk to Zen Buu when the latter was trying to absorb Broly. This technique was inherited from Goku. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deal massive damage. Used as a desperate bid to injure Kid Buu when he tried to destroy Planet Earth. This technique was inherited from Goku. Galick Gun: A strong purple energy wave that is powerful enough to destroy a planet. Has yet to be utilized by Vegetto. This technique was inherited from Vegeta. Big Bang Attack: Vegetto places his hand as if signaling to stop. He then fires from the hand a single sphere shaped blast of blue/white energy which explodes on impact. [Attained from Vegeta]. Final Flash: A devastatingly powerful attack that can deal massive damage. Has yet to be utilized by Vegetto. This technique was inherited from Vegeta. Instant Transmission: A unique ability to teleport nearly anywhere long as ki can be sensed. This technique was inherited from Goku. Transformations Super Saiyan Like his former selves, Vegetto is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. His hair becomes golden blonde and spikier, with his irises turning heal while having a golden aura around him. It is possible that Bra as a Super Saiyan 2 can overwhelm Vegetto, as he resorted to Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 to defeat her. Vegetto uses this form to battle Broly, and briefly while fighting Captain Ginyu in Bra's body. Super Saiyan 2 Like his former selves, Vegetto is able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Vegetto achieved this form for the first time when he was angry that could not learn the Instantaneous Movement. In this form, Vegetto's appearance is almost identical to his Super Saiyan form, but his hair is spikier while sparks of electricity surround him and his yellow aura. This form is powerful enough to overwhelm Super Saiyan 2 Ginyu while in Bra's body. He then uses it again in the fight against Universe 20 Broly. It's apparent that he rarely needs this level, as Bra states she's never seen him utilize it before. Super Saiyan 3 Inherited from Goku, Vegetto can turn into a Super Saiyan 3. While in this form, Vegetto's hair turns golden and grows to a long length while becoming spikier, his irises turn teal while having a golen aura around him. Vegetto briefly used this form to defeat Broly in Round one and Captain Ginyu off tournament grounds. His power level multiplies tenfold compared to his previous form as his aura becomes so tremendously powerful that he became the center of gravity of the tournament. Interestingly, right before transforming Vegetto stated that he's never shown this power to anyone, but it was confirmed by Salagir that Vegetto had previously traveled to alternate dimensions to use this form. Vegetto also briefly used Super Saiyan 3 to defeat Captain Ginyu, who was using Super Saiyan 2 in Bra's body. Trivia *Vegetto is seen wearing Vegeta's "BADMAN" shirt that Vegeta wore during the Future Trunks saga in Universe 16: Vegetto's heiresses. *Vegetto, technically, has inherited Vegeta's royal title, making him "Prince Vegetto" (though he has no Saiyans left to rule over). It is unknown, however, if like Vegeta, he takes pride in or even preserves this. *As revealed in the first chapter of the U16 novel, it is impossible for Vegetto to split back into Goku and Vegeta via Dragon Balls due to the task being beyond Porunga's power. However, it is possible for the canonical Super Dragon Balls, which have the power to grant any wish, to defuse Vegetto back into Goku and Vegeta. *It was later revealed how Vegetto in Universe 18 defused inside Buu. The essence of the Kaioshins absorbed by Buu refused to let the existence of a being not a Kaioshin to use the Potara earrings. Their essence then overpowered the earring's magic, causing Vegetto to defuse. *As of Chapter 7 of the U16 novel, it is truly unknown if Vegetto did in fact "achieved" Super Saiyan 2 via frustration for not learning the Instantaneous Movement, or simply used it out of frustration. If Vegetto did in fact already knew SSJ2 before hand, he most likely inherited it from Goku and Vegeta upon them fusing together. *As revealed in chapter 14 of the Universe 16 novel, Vegetto's Potara earrings are incapable of being used for fusion anymore due to them being modified to be used only once for Son Goku and Vegeta. This is due to the fact that the Potara earrings are magical items that are originally meant for the Supreme Kais for the purpose of increasing life spans, intelligence, and strengths thus, mortals were never meant to utilize them in the first place. Since Goku no longer exists, the earrings Vegetto has inherited have became inert. Tournament Battles *Vegetto vs. Broly (victory): from Page 180 to Page 203 and from Page 214 to Page 229 *Vegetto vs. XXI (defeat): from Page 724 to Page 725 Gallery es:Vegetto (Universo 16) it:Vegeth (Universo 16) ca:Vegeku (Univers 16) Category:Universe 16 Category:Saiyan Category:Fusion Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser Category:Featured article